


dream of memories ( ungoing work )

by tenebi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebi/pseuds/tenebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wont continue this fic <br/>this fanfiction takes place after the true pacifist when frisk began to have some dream this is is a Frisk x sans ship and it has some serious issue but with a happy ending<br/>the prologue is way better than what this summary . have  fun<br/>I don't own any of the characters (except Lori and Alex)<br/>ps: this is my first fanfiction in English and it's not my first language so it is possible  that I made some mistake  and I am sorry for that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All the monster have been set free but after a certain time some monster begins to really sick ,Alpheus made research and she discovered that the body of that monster needed magic and on the surface it was really hard to absorb some ,so some monster to stay alive needed to go back down but the barrier still open and they can’t come and go like they want .toriel have moved on the surface and she live with frisk in the countryside they continue to see the rest of the group but after time most of them get back in the underground except alphas you have an apartment in the city need the countryside and live at Undyne house when she’s in the underground . Toriel want to Frisk to go to school and have a normal life of human so she sends her daughter to a boarding school .at first this idea didn't make Frisk happy but she became used to it and she knows that her mom loved her . After many years, Toriel began to be sick at her turn but she didn’t want to go back before frisk finish her school graduation, when she will be 18 years old.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-surface, house of toreil and Frisk 3:09 am  
In a normal room, frisk just wakes up from another nightmare  
-ah… god...no why? She began to cry, no... No .no I don’t want to see those …  
By the moonlight frisk replaced the bandage on her wrist the Poor child get up from her bed and open the window ,she sighed .this was her last night in this house ,because of Toriel sickness they have to go back on the underground , of course, they always on the surface now that the barrier is down. They will move in the old house of toriel in the ruins, tomorrow they will clean up with the help of Undyn Alphyn Asgore Papyrus and… sans it’s been a will since she has seen him probably 3 years, Frisk wonders what sans would think about her now that she grow up .this thinking to make her blush a little bit and smile. She sighed.  
-I should go back to sleep tomorrow is a big day  
At those words, frisk gets back in her bed and fall asleep  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Surface, toriels’ house, 8:16 am  
The bird were singing when frisk wakes up .the human get up from her bed and dressed up but she realise that all her clothes were already in the boxes . while searching for some clothes left frisk found a jean that fit god and the old shirt that she was wearing the first time she went into the underground ,at that time it was ways too big for her it was like a huge dress but now its suit her really well it show her curve in a beautiful way. Frisk looked at herself in the mirror a lot of memories came back on her head and some that she didn’t want to see. No, it’s was isn’t the time to think about this. The girl decided to get take her breakfast.  
-oh well go morning my child, toriel says with a big smile  
This smile was the same that the one in ….. Her dream. Frisk was dizzy and she almost vanish  
\- OOH my child are you okay, Toriel says approaching her child  
\- .. Yes...I …I think that I am hungry making all those boxes this night dried out my energy, Frisk make a little tense laughter.  
Toriel looked at her child with a mix of concern and compassion  
-okay … well I have made cinnamon bound for our last day in this house, Toriel says  
\- OH my god mom!!!!Frisk says trying to forget for a moment all this.  
The little family sits to the table and had a breakfast.  
\- Frisk your shirt!!! , Toriel says  
\- Yeah that I found it my wardrobe, Frisk respond  
\- OH, my sweet little child, it was so big back then but now it suit you perfectly...oh you have ground so much , Toriel drop a little mom tear, you’re not a baby anymore.  
Frisk stifled a laugh  
-well I know somebody you be really surprised to see you wearing this shirt, Toriel says before taking a sip of coffee  
-..M.MOM, frisk shouted all blushed  
Toriel laughs at vision of her quite hampered daughter. They never talked about it but Toriel always knew that her daughter had a crush on a certain person.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk got up and finish the last boxes left. She found the note that alphys left them about her research about the sickness of monsters that are living on the surface. Frisk began to read. After seeing some monsters that were beginning to suffer from some sickness symptoms. We have found, with experiment, the cause. it was the fact that there is not a lot of magic which from the ground so some type of monster need magic then other to stay alive like skeleton need more magic than a beast. At that same moment Frisk heard a noise from the toriel room, Frisk ran to the room toriel was lying on the ground unconscious.  
-MOM!!!! Shout Frisk  
The girl takes her mother, put her in the bed and ran at an amazing speed to the cupboard of the bathroom. Frisk take the stone and ran to Toriel. She put the stone on the chest of her mom. That after five-second toriel wake up all lost Frisk jumped in her arms.  
\- Oh god, what happen my child … don’t tell me that I …, says toriel  
\- Yes, you …, cried Frisk  
\- Oh my baby child don’t worry I am fine now, toriel said  
After that episode, Frisk got back to her reading. Some monsters have no problem with no magic but certain need it to stay alive, it will begin by a diminution of energy until the body don’t have the energy anymore and the monster die. It is recommended to all monster living on the surface to have a magic stone. This stone contain a little among of magic that can be transferred to a monster it can save a life. Frisk sighed its luck that she knows where the stone was. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Surface, Toriel’s house 13h30  
Frisk was looking at the window sit on the floors, not looking out the window but the windows itself. She was lost in her, though. It's been two or three years since she was seeing the thing she was seeing she never asked for that ,at least she think …………  
Frisk got up on her legs and go see the view from the window she sees that a car has arrived .She turns back she sees the one that makes her heart crazy.  
-….hum...Sup Frisk it been a long time isn’t, Sans says with an inch of shyness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey it’s me so this a chapter in two part this is the first part, the second will tell the same scene but from a different angle  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Surface, somewhere on a road near Toriel’s house 13H15  
In an FPS view, there is a snow and a red piece of cloth.  
-Sans… wake up I need to know if this is the exit we have to take, papyrus says  
Sans woke up and take his phone  
-yes, bro, it’s the good one...man it been a long time since we been here, sans said  
-yes I am sure that Frisk has become a pretty girl, said papyrus with a very suspicious smile  
-h-hey what are you trying to suggest, Sans almost shout all blushy  
-you know brother I know for her but you know that she is in an age more mature you…..  
-no, cut Sans, she just sees me as her big brother nothing else  
-what you confess already, panic pap  
-no are you crazy... it’s just that I have the impression that our relationship is more fraternal and platonic than ……, Sans said  
\- You don’t need to say it but I think that you should really tell her and if she refuse it’s not that bad at least it will remove some weight of yours heart.  
-yeah I know but I am kind of scared and I don’t think that I am ready for that rejection  
-well, it’s your choice… there we arrive!!  
The two brother get out of the pickup, papyrus was wearing a fall goat kind and jean .for sans he have changed he have grown up and seem to have lost weight but still a bit chubby he was wearing a jean, an electric blue hoodie and shoes .the two walked to the door and was ready to knock when the door open.  
-oh well hello you two, said Toriel, how are you doing? Come in!!  
-well good, said the two brothers  
-where is Frisk, asked papyrus  
-oh she is supposed to be in her room, answer Toriel, Sans can you go get her, she was pointing the stairs  
-o-ok tori….  
Sans get up the stairs, and get in the doorframe of frisk’s room but what he sees wasn’t the little girl that o know but a beautiful young woman but with the same divine soul that he felt in love with .  
-….hum...Sup Frisk it been a long time isn’t, Sans says with an inch of shyness.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey it’s me  
The is the second part of that chapter  
\------------------------------------------------------


	2. chap 2

-surface, toriel’s house, 13:01 pm  
-….hum...Sup Frisk it been a long time isn’t, Sans says with an inch of shyness.  
Both were looking at itch other, both had blushed and of course sans was blue.  
\- So... kid don't you know how to greet an old pal? shake my hand ,said sans breaking the silent and reaching out   
Frisk walked to take sans hand  
-good to see you again sans, said frisk with a little smile   
-yeah …. Said sans  
The two ``friend`` were looking at itch other eyes, ``she’s so beautiful though sans trying to hide his, though. Frisk was on a little cloud ,but this little cloud quickly vanish when some image of sans the first time they met and then turn in too in a misty vison on red and gold .this vison made frisk come back to reality. She let go Sans’s hand and all shy see said   
\- … so... w-what up?   
But even before he could answer Toriel yell too them  
\- ..FRISK... SANS UNDYNE AND ALPHYS HAVE ARRIVE!!  
The two dreamers had an eye contact like if it was saying: `` I wish that this moment last a little bit more ``  
-COMING MOM!! Shout Frisk, and made move with her head showing the door to sans  
-shit …I screwed up all, thought sans while walking  
\- Why why I don’t want to see that why am I seeing this …. And why Sans...no , frisk was thinking but was cut when she see the couple because finally Alphys and Undyne are an official couple .after all that time Alphys finally confess to Undyne who share those feelings to make it simple.  
-brrr, said Undyne, it’s a cold may this year, taking out her goat  
-yeah… oh... h-hey frisk …you’re so beautiful in that shirt…. Wait is that …???, said Alphys   
-yes, I found it while packing my things. Answered frisk  
-wowie that right frisk this shirt is very cool said papyrus   
-thanks, pap, said frisk  
-so dear we still waiting for Asgore why don’t you come eat a piece of pie, said toriel looking at the window   
No need of answer everybody went to the kitchen to eat a peace without plate


	3. Chapter 3

-Surface, Toriel’s house, 1:16 pm  
While everybody was talking laughing and chatting. Sans was looking at Frisk. She was smiling but something was wrong with her smile. Her smile, it was the same fake smile that he do when he’s hiding his pain. The skeleton understood that Frisk was in depression, the same kind of depression as him after all, those reset Sans lost taste in life. The only thing that was saving him was his friends and a little soul who have touched his heart. Sans have failed in love with Frisk since many resets ago, he has failed in love with her soul, who she was really. It’s obvious that when frisk was going on the genocide rode it was breaking his heart itch time that he had to kill her, but after all that time Sans still don’t know what or who cause to frisk to go genocide and he was determined to find out. Sans got cut in his thought by a slamming door sound.  
\- It’s probably Asgore, said undyne with an inch of impatience  
Everybody moved to the door, toriel opened the door.  
\- Hello, I am so sorry I got lost, said asgore apologizing  
\- It’s okay Asgore, but you miss the pie time, said toriel  
-oh no, said asgore all sad  
\- come in don’t stay outside, said toriel  
After the liberation, the relationship of Toriel and Asgore got better. They didn’t get back together, however. Frisk did some research about it .She found out that most of the time when a couple lost a child, it break up and most of the time on of the two parent won’t ever get in a relationship again. It was the case of Toriel, she won’t ever get back in a relationship, even if she had passed over that terrible event. For Asgore, he seems to be the same kind of case. He wanted to go back with toriel but now it looks like he needed more to pass over it. Now they are just old friend.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
hey it's me so for the information no Asgore is not Frisk's`* father *


	4. Chapter 4

\- Surface, Toriel’s house 2:30 pm  
The house was almost empty. In total, they had tree pickup and that tree pick up will be filled to the brim . Frisk was in the kitchen finishing boxes with Papyrus, Undyne and Sans. Well sans was more supervising than making actual boxes? Alphys was helping Asgore to back the truck, they decided to choice the Tetris technique. Alphys was on the top of the cab of the truck placing boxes and telling to Asgore where to put a box. And Toriel was resting she was very tired and all the group insisted on letting her take some rest.  
In the kitchen  
-frisk... tell me how was your….hum graduation? Ask Papyrus  
\- Good... hum but we didn’t have our prom already, said Frisk  
\- WHAT!!!!! … WHY, shout Papyrus  
-* sigh* for make it simple … some «smarts» guys decided to put some stinky bomb in the aeration system... and the bomb break all the aeration system but the problem was that those kind of problem weren’t covert by the assurance and they add to take the budget from the prom ,said Frisk tapping a boxes  
-what seriously... tell me that those little punk got cut, said Undyne  
\- yes of course and they got kick out the school, answer frisk still looking at the boxes  
\- a-and your prom?? Said papyrus  
\- well they asked us first and by voting the majority vote to let the school take the money but they will have pay us the ball in summer , answer frisk forcing herself to look at the boxes so that she won’t see those smile again  
-frisk tell me in which grade are you? Ask Undyne  
\- Well I just finished twelfth grade, answer Frisk  
\- Twelfth… grade what’s that? Ask Undyne  
-to make it simple the next step would be college or university, answer Frisk  
\- Oooh now I see, said Papyrus  
Undyne nod and everybody got back to work. Frisk look at sans for two seconds he looks lost in his mind, she wonders what was he think of? Then she got back to work.  
\- FRISK... there hum... SOME VISIT FOR YOU! Shout Asgore who was outside.  
\- What? Okay... coming, shout frisk at her turn  
She ran to the door and see two people talking with Toriel  
\- LORI? ALEX? What are you doing here? Said Frisk

-well what do you think we’re here to see our best friend who ‘se moving, said, Alex  
\- did you really think that we would let you go without saying goodbye, said Lori  
\- Aww, guys, you shouldn’t!!Said frisk hugging them  
\- That what best friends are for, said Alex  
-what... what is the mascaraed, interrupt Papyrus who was behind them, I am supposed to be your best friend human  
\- Papyrus... well you’re one of my best friends but those two are really my best friends, sorry  
\- Oh well its ok I think that you need to be with human too, said Papyrus  
\- don’t worry frisk, it natural that you want to have normal friends and be a normal girl, after all, you’re ambassador, said Sans  
-well my child would like to take a break, why don’t you go to the park with your friend, said Toriel  
-…But .., said frisk  
\- GO GO we will finish it before you come back, said Undyne.  
The trio went to the park. It was a simple playground with swing and all those things to play but there was something special in that playground there was a pirate boat structure and on the top, there was a platform. To reach it you have to climb a big rob echelle and that what the trio .they talked about all and nothing, of course, they talk about the crush of Frisk but they understood that she wasn’t ready. After they have come to a touchy subject.  
\- Frisk I have to tell you something…, said Lori  
Lori eye contact Alex who nod  
-w-what… what is going on? Ask frisk worried  
\- Well you know your real parent…, said Lori begging Alex by the look  
-what … what happened to tell me, said frisk  
\- about five minutes after you left with Toriel after the graduation that two bastards come see us and asked us where you were ,said Alex  
-what did you say? said frisk  
-well we told them that they should burn in hell and that we would never tell them anything about you, said Lori  
``Should be burning in hell `` that word she got to flash back to the judgement hall but she didn’t move end itch so no one could find out.  
\- But they tried to follow us so we call the police and they got arrested, continue Alex  
\- Those asshole trying to look like good parent after what they did to you and they come back just because you’re the ambassador and because you’re a celebrity, said Lori angry  
-don’t worry those two aren’t my parents and I hate them, said frisk frustrated  
There was a silence for a moment  
-.. F-frisk …, said Lori  
\- ….what? Answer frisk  
\- When you fall in the underground … you promise ….. You didn’t try to kill yourself? said Lori  
-.. Lori of course … when it happened I just wanted to run away from those assholes, said frisk  
Behind a three a skeleton catch some part of the conversation .Sans had the eye fully black. What happened with Frisk and her genitors? Then he teleported to the next street and walk like nothing but at the moment that he could see the trio. He catches `` stop …. `` And he saw Lori moving her hand like a knife above her wrist. Sans didn’t know what the movement was meaning but he will do research about it.  
\- Hey... THE TRIO its time, shout sans  
The trio turn to Sans and all said `` okay coming``. After coming down sans tell too Lori and Alex that their lift has arrived .they walk to the house where a car waited for them, a man looking a little bit older they the trio .frisk begin to walk faster and hug the man .  
\- Simon, how are you? Said frisk  
At that moment sans got hit. Frisk look to really like that boy. Alex step out.  
-hi babe, how are you? said Alex and he kiss Simon  
At that moment sans was flabbergasted just like all the monsters and during that time the couple still kissing each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere on the route 9:23 pm  
Lori, Alex and Simon had left. The kiss of Simon and Alex had surprised everybody except the humans, not because they were gay but for the fact that none of them had thought that they were a couple. After Frisk‘s friend left, the group finish packing up the truck with the boxes. Frisk and Toriel mad their farewell to the house and Frisk choose to go in the skeleton bros truck because it was the only one to have four places so it was the only truck where there was some place for her. The group decided to drive all night to get to the underground.  
Frisk was driving papyrus was sleeping in the back of the truck and sans was looking by the window. There was a cold silent between the two .Sans took a look a frisk more specifically her wrist her right handle seem to be more think than the other one like if there was another layer under it. Without changing her focus she felt that sans was looking at her arm and decided despite her shyness to break the silent  
\- So... tell me sans wat happened to you in all those years... did you find a job? said frisk shy and a bit blushed.  
\- well in the two years after the vanish of the barrier I found a job at the science museum but after those two years begin to have the symptom of the sickness so has papyrus ,said Sans pointing papyrus, after I became a guide in the core for tourist .  
\- Oh I see, said frisk  
At that Moment the truck of Alphys and Undyne that was playing j-pop begin to slow down. There was a toll station. After two minutes of waiting they wake up, papyrus and frisk opened her window.  
\- Hi, said frisk  
\- Hello so you have monster too, said the cashier  
-yeah we’re moving, said frisk  
\- Oh I recognise you, you’re the ambassador right, says the cashier  
\- Yes it’s me, said frisk  
\- okay so how many people? said the cashier  
\- Three, one human of 18 years old and two monsters, said frisk  
\- The age of the monsters? Ask the cashier  
\- In monster age or human age? Ask sans  
\- Human answer the cashier  
\- 23-year-old, answer sans  
\- 20, answer papyrus still sleepy   
-okay so it is a total of 30 dollars, said the cashier  
\- Here you go, said Frisk giving the money  
\- thank you and be careful on the road, said the cashier  
\- Yes good night, said frisk   
They left the station and drive through the night


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere on the road 3: 22 am  
It was sans turn to drive papyrus was sleeping on the front seat and frisk was sleeping in the back. She was lying on the stomach. The night was silent sans was thinking about everything that he heard, the thing about the true parent of Frisk and that movement that Lori had done. What was the meaning of it? Knowing that the one that he loves is not happy in her life made him frustrated. Sans squeezed in his hands around the steering wheel of the car and clenched teeth. He got cut in his thinking by the whine of Frisk. She was looking if she was having a nightmare. She was moving and now we could see her back. Sans took a look at her and his eye lost his pupils. In her back frisk had scars they look like bad injuries that she had when she was younger. Sans return to the road and frisk still whining painfully.  
« ASGORE… DO NOT LET ASGORE »  
« BUT ST… STILL… I BELIEVE IN YOU …»  
« AND WITH THAT POWER...»  
«PAPYRUS DOU YOU WANT ANYTHING»  
The young girl was having a nightmare, there was dust everywhere and the voice of her dying friend and family .their voice were hitting her all at the same time it was a storm of her sins. In a gasp, frisk woke up, she felt like if she run 42 miles. She set down and take back her spirit than she realises that sans was look at her. She blushed  
\- Are... you okay, said sans quite worried  
-….. Yes …, said frisk, it's nothing  
« She really is acting like me she is hiding something some pain I know that face way to well», think  
\- …are you sure? ask sans much worried  
\- …yeah...I-it’s just a bad dream probably the fact that I was sleeping in the car, respond frisk that fake tone in her voice that show that she was lying ,but he decided to not push . If there was one thing that he had to do it was to let her go and don t push her because she will only close herself.  
\- ok if there is anything don’t hesitated okay, said sans  
-hum  
\- Now Go back to sleep, said sans  
\- Thank you... sans, said Frisk returning to sleep

To those word sans blushed a bit. The night was quite.


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY so HI it's me  
I Need your help   
I need pun but I don't know a lot of them in English cause   
the fact that English isn't my first language   
so I need you if you want to comment a pun that I can use   
thank for you help   
ME


	8. Chapter 8

Still on the road, 5:04 am  
It was papyrus turn to drive, sans was on the back sleeping and frisk was faking sleeping but was just staring at the window. Sans’s sleep was calm contrary to frisk but it was only in appearance cause sans also was having a nightmare. It was a usual one about the genocide run, well those nightmares were more like flashback than a nightmare. In those «dream» sans was lucid ,to get out of it he had to think about things that was making him happy like his friends, some memories of them float to him , his love , the memories of Frisk were first nice but turn into the one of the genocide them into memories of the actual and depressed Frisk. All that pressure from all those memories, it was too much. Sans woke up. He was in the car, everything was normal. it seems that he didn’t make that much noise because Papyrus wasn’t looking at him and frisk seem to be asleep. Sans decided to go back to sleep. During that time frisk was holding thinly her rest.

Okay so I am sorry I don’t know why but this chapter is very bad sorry but I had to.  
So next one is a good one promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys so sorry for the wait I was on vacation but didn't worry I will try to do a regular update  
Thank you to all of you that helps me with the pun thank you  
Have a good time   
Underground 10: 07 am  
The group arrives at the entrance of the underground. Some renovation has been done a tunnel got dig to make central road parallel to the installations that were already there .there is a station that you have to pass a toll station if you are a resident you don’t need to pay . They arrived seem that the rest of the group have already passed.  
\- Hello welcome to the underground are you resident? Said the boy in the station without looking up from his book  
-yes but we have a new resident we use, said papyrus  
-pff another weirdo mad person, whisper the boy, so can I have the identity card of the tourist please  
\- Yes of course, frisk can we have your identity card? Ask papyrus   
\- wait for frisk??Ask the boy surprised looking in the car   
\- Oooh Nathaniel, said frisk surprise   
\- h-hey h-how are you? Said Nathaniel seem to be uncomfortable and nervous   
-good and you? Said frisk smiling   
\- W-well g-good expect this job I stuck here all day, said Nathaniel   
-well I will come see you I am move remember here my identity card, said frisk  
\- Yeah I saw your mother you don’t need your card you’re the ambassador, said Nathaniel   
\- Well thank young man have a good day, said papyrus   
The car moved and enter the underground   
After a moment of driving, they finally arrived to the ruin and to Toriel’s old / new house. The group was all there. The car stop and frisk jump out stretching and moaning that she couldn’t feel her legs. He brother got out of the car at the same time.  
« Why … why do I feel jealousy about that boy, get yourself together … » thought Sans   
\- So now that everybody is here now let’s see the state of the house, said Asgore  
The group follows Asgore. Who open hardly the door, it look pretty stuck. The group step in the house it's pretty damaged but it’s still good, renovation be will need. The group parted and inspects the house. Frisk is near Sans they have a shy eye contact but nothing much suddenly cracking noises are heard near Frisk and without noticed the floor crack right under her feet. Frisk fall but before that he went more down her soul got blue and at that moment the fear was the only thing that could be read in her eyes , why because she saw the thing that scared her the most …. Death. How? Because she saw Sans with his deadly eye. Frisk got flash all of her death she remember the bones piercing her body. Sans posed her she was shaking .Sans realize what was going on he covered his eye, feeling guilty about what he did.  
-FRISK, shouted everyone excited Sans   
Toriel takes her in her arms   
\- Oh my child is you okay .., said Toriel, gasp, and Frisk your leg  
Her leg was in blood and there a piece of wood in her leg. Frisk at the see of her leg got a hallucination the piece of wood wasn’t a piece of wood but a bone and Sans was having this same image in his head. He got pull out when Toriel shouted at him  
\- Sans I need you I want you to hold her okay, shouted Toriel   
\- Eeehh yes, said Sans   
Toriel literally passes Frisk to Sans, when he touched her Frisk got a kind of jump scared, this had the effect of a knife in the heart for Sans, but it passed and she put her face in his shirt holding him tight. Sans tightened her against him trying to calm her.  
Okay, stay still my child I am going to take out the pieces it’s going to hurt a lot I am sorry and then I am going to heal you. It’s went pretty good, it’s sad to say but Frisk was kind of used to this.   
After this very note pleasant moment, Frisk was back on her feet but note her pends were finished. So she went to the car with Sans get some new ones.  
\- I am sorry... Frisk, said Sans   
« Oh no don't tell me that he know» thought Firsk  
\- Why you save me …, said Frisk with her fake smile   
One other knife in the heart for Sans, one more.  
\- Well, tibia honest kid you scared me to the bone, said Sans  
* Scream of papyrus from the house *, this made Frisk laugh, Sans smiled finally a real smile and this one was way more beautiful than the other.


	10. Chapter 10

Underground, ruins 12:06 am  
After that weird incident, the group finish to inspect the house well not everyone sans and frisk stays outside. they were sitting next to three Frisk was in her head think about all the time she died , these horrible memories had less effect on her then before , because she was used to it. On the other hand Sans was looking at her, she was really a sad beauty. Frisk had a feeling of being watch so she looked at sans ,surprised he got a little jump scared and blushed , it was the same thing for her , at the same time they looked at opposite direction .after that awkward moment , they start talking , this conversation made both of them feel a little bit better. They were cut in their conversation by undyne calling them because they were going to grillby’s. All the group went to grillby’s everybody in snowdin seem happy to see Toriel and Frisk again. Frisk talk with Monster kid who was a monster teenager now.   
(Hey it’s me so it’s on this horrible joke the end the chapter just kidding)  
Everybody was eating, sans was drinking ketchup. after a while, Alphys asked to Toriel where herself and Frisk will leave while the renovation, papyrus proposed them his house passing a very sassy eye contact to sans , Toriel seeing that tell that it was nice but there wasn’t enough place for them . Then asgore propose them to get a room in the castle, the two accepted. After that, the life becomes a routine renovation was going on in Toriel’s house. Frisk seem feeling good, she still had nightmare and sometimes she went talk to Nathaniel, the boy seems happy to see her but he seems nervous every time she was around. God, know (ME) why this was annoying sans .on day Frisk was talking with the boy and sans was faking sleeping next to a tree, but was keeping an eye on the poor little soul with an inch of jealousy.  
« How could she loved me I am a monster, she’s a human. The way she looked at me it was the worst feeling ever. » tough sans  
okay yes its small but its for the form next one is bigger   
hey by the way if you like this story comment its really motivating


	11. Chapter 11

In the super time   
\- FFFRRISK TIME FOR DINNER, call Toriel   
-…..E-EUH... COMING… IN A MINUTE MOM …... RESPOND FRISK  
The girl rolled up a bandage around her wrist, she had to make several tours because the ruby water colored the threads of the bandage. She hid the bandage under a black sweater made by Toriel and the vorpal .she left the bathroom leaving a taste of iron.  
They ate and Frisk left in the room that asgore gives her. She decided to get out and put on and jacket and boots military kind .she opened the door and found asgore walking. She told him that she was going for a walk. Toriel told him about Frisk needing space she was always like that but that doesn’t mean that she didn’t care about them. She left, she walked to hot land than waterfall and Snowdin. When she was walking she was able to hide in the crowd the humans that were here, mostly were tourist wanted to do underground tourism Literally . Some had decides to live in the underground but there was numerous thing to do like if you were going to ab another country, Frisk was an exception because she was the ambassador of the underground, her job wasn't that complicated it was only in the first years that it was now she à kind of deputy now with asgore to the governments the underground was a province ( like the Québec up the province government there is the federal so the underground is like an independent province for the governments ) there were some people that were racist but the fact that Monster could get away from the underground forever because of their need of magic simplify the overall because most of them stayed they weren't trapped anymore but they were attached to their house. Frisk got taken of her thinking by seeing them. Back of papyrus, rapid event. She put her hood on and turn back. She ran away hoping that he didn't see her she didn’t want them to know where she was going. Unfortunate for her, sans had recognized her. He told papyrus to go back at home without him, he had to go somewhere.  
And he ran in The direction that Frisk took at à corner he only saw à shadow so he teleport to near that point, he saw that she was going to the big door she disappears in the woods

Frisk was now in the ruins , near the pace they first mate Flowey.  
\- Howdy ... Frisk, Said Flowey with à strange tune in. His voice  
-... Hello, as- Flowey, Said Frisk with a strange face.  
\- Ahh forget it, I tried to be nice, Said Flowey  
\- Heh, its okay you tried that’s the important, says frisk, so how are you feeling?  
\- I think I feel fear or something like that, answer Flowey  
\- Okay wait here, we will call you, Said Frisk entering the room they first fail   
After 10 minutes a double voice called Flowey. He enters the room, but only there was the only frisk. Frisk turn back, but it’s wasn't really frisk, they had ruby color eyes.   
\- C-chi-chara? Ask Flowey  
-greetings, they answered   
Flowey face got à mix of happiness and fear   
\- So would you like to be called Asriel or Flowey? They ask   
\- I don’t Care, answer Flowey looking away  
They sat down and tape the floor next to them.  
\- Come, don’t worry i-i..., their voice was beginning to break by the weight of the emotion.  
Seeing this, Flowey. Just pop next to them.  
\- hum..., Said Flowey trying to say something.  
-*inflate* you know, you are not forces to say something.  
They lay down and weirdly hugged Flowey. Flowey surprised not knowing what to do, grow roots and rap them half around them. Both closed their eyes and stayed like that for half hour.  
Then they said   
>  
\- Okay, Said Flowey, see you later chara   
And he left   
After 10-minute Frisk steps out of the room and faced Flowey, she was surprised but before she could do anything Flowey just says > and leave.

 

Hey its me so people so if you have liked pls comment it motivated me


	12. Chapter 12

Underground night time 21h03  
Sans was very curious to know why frisk went to the forest near the ruins, but there was a thing he was sure about: he was going to be in trouble if he wasn’t at home in less than 5 minutes. Papyrus doesn’t like that sans is going out when he have work tomorrow. So he teleports right to the door of his home. After a little fight with papyrus that ended with the sock story (yes it still going on) and after the story time of papyrus, sans went to bed but he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about all of this, what happened to his beloved determination soul? A tough came to his head what if it has to do something with the reset? Well to his knowing Frisk doesn’t remember the past timeline, only between her deaths (frisk only remember the reset after the game over in Sans’s head) and she doesn't know that sans remember all of the timelines. Everything was turning, what was going on with his poor loved soul? Sans finally fell asleep with tons of heavy tough.

The poor soul was haunted by voices, noises of past  
The madness, the pain were their shadow.  
The nightmares were echo in their mind.  
Was there another way out this than death?  
No one knows  
No one knows that the soul is broken  
But this wasn’t the worst  
The poor soul was in love  
Unfortunate for them  
The loved one was their past enemy  
No one knows  
No one knows  
The poor little soul was waiting for death  
But was she going to be able to free them  
No one knows  
No one knows

The poem sang by the golden flower spirit was listing by the underground and by the soul of the monster. Frisk was back to her room and fell asleep crying like every other night.

 

____________________________________________________________________---  
hey its me so comment its motivating and leave and kudos if you liked   
if you didnt like ita okay commnet too but respectfully


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk was back in the past. Her meeting with Flowey at that time she didn’t want to catch the friendliness palette but didn’t know why so she dodges and Flowey got mad, Toriel appears. Toriel is very nice with her. then she meets a Froggit and without knowing frisk fight it and killed it , it didn’t felt good but she continued to kill each thing that she found and even more at a moment, she was searching each monster that she could fight and each time she killed it . It was like that until they decide to fight Toriel and with the weight of the mount Ebott on her shoulder. After passing the door she felt that she wasn’t alone anymore but with a huge sadness. After that, it was the same frisk had the feeling of knowing everything and she were killing everything and everyone.  
Papyrus the innocent skeleton that trusted her until she killed him. She felt her sins crawling on her back.  
Undyne the heroes of the underground that die saving a child. She felt her sins crawling on her back   
Metatton, she felt her sins crawling on her back   
Sans, at that moment its wasn’t chara it’s wasn’t frisk who was controlling the human, it was madness and the sins.  
Asgore, nothing more, the only goal was to end this, chara was broken at that moment and let's don’t think about frisk.   
then there was Flowey , Asriel and the longest moment of the universe why did they had to do that why him at was at that moment that chara snap they killed him with all the despair, sadness, madness ,sins and regrets they had .  
There was nothing, frisk was alone chara appear and did her speech like if it was what frisk wanted and chara with all this destroyed the world. After it, god know how much time pass in the nothingness, frisk reset, after a time chara appeared and ask them why? And then they cry shouting why did they do that killing g everyone just for fun. the fight exploded Firsk telling that never she wanted to killed everyone , to kill…( sans). So the two made something frisk will forget all the pain and will free and make her family happy and try to save their brother for them.

Frisk was moaning in her bed and Toriel was closing the door after watching her.   
\------------------------------------------  
hey so it's me so if you like give a kudos and leave a little comment   
if you didn't like comment respectfully ( help me make a better story)


	14. Chapter 14

GUYS I DONT KNOW IF I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY I THINK I'LL REDO IT BECAUSE GOD I WAS GOING NOWHERE !

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it  
> bye


End file.
